


What Happened in Peru

by galaxyofminds



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofminds/pseuds/galaxyofminds
Summary: Audrey and Ashley are in Peru at the moment filming for bs, and I was inspired.





	What Happened in Peru

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my zpgays. ily all
> 
> I'm very sorry for any mistakes i have made, but it is 4am and my eyeballs are twitching.

Lima.

Tasha was in Lima. In Peru. Patterson stared at the photo that had been uncovered just minutes ago. It was definitely Tasha alright. She had been searching for her since the day Patterson had gone to her apartment, and found all of her belongings gone... _Two_ _months ago._

It wasn't hard to figure it out. Tasha mysteriously getting fired from the CIA, then the next day she has disappeared from the face of the earth? The most obvious explanation for that was that she had gone undercover. But she had never known where. The first thought that popped into her head was that she should ask Keaton where she had gone, but there was a reason why they had done it the way they had. They didn't want the team to find out where she was going. They didn't want them screwing with whatever mysterious plan they had.

So Patterson had kept quiet. Instead, she would check every day, sometimes even twice a day, for her face. Scanning the internet for any photo of her that might happen to pop up. And there she was. Patterson had shut herself away in Rich's cupboard, shoving a chair under the door handle so if anyone tried to get in, they wouldn't be able to.

The tablet lay on her lap facing her. At first, it would seem that she was just looking at an image of a newlywed couple standing in front of a cathedral. It was the Basilica Cathedral of Lima. Except she wasn't looking at them. Patterson had spent the last ten minutes staring at a figure behind the couple. She had her hood up, and her hands shoved deep into her pockets. But there was no mistaking the woman's identity. Her face was turned slightly towards the camera. It was Tasha.

It had felt like a long time since she had last seen her face. It had been too long. She missed her voice. She missed her laugh. She missed her smile. The last time they had spoken had been Patterson begging her to stay. She had been fired and Tasha hadn't even tried to fight. She had just _left._

Patterson blamed herself for leaving at first. She had spent the last few months with her pushing her away. Tasha had really hurt her. She loved her and Tasha had thrown that back in her face. She had betrayed her trust. It hurt that Tasha had kept Borden from her of course, but it hurt more that Tasha had felt she hadn't been able to tell her. That she had _lied_ to her. Patterson had specifically stated that she felt like she was being watched; that she was worried he was still out there, waiting for her. Tasha had told her he was dead. She had convinced Patterson that she was safe, while she was out there working _with_ him the whole time.

Shaking off her oncoming wave of anger, Patterson stood. She had no idea what to do now. She had never told anyone her suspicions that she had gone undercover. Reade was convinced that Tasha had just needed a break and that she would return when she was ready. But Patterson knew he was wrong. Maybe this would be able to convince him.

She should tell someone. She needed to go to her. To find her... She needed Tasha.

Patterson knew what she had to do.

The knock on Reade's door made him look up from his paperwork. He smiled, as Patterson popped her head in. “Do you have a minute to talk?” She looked nervous.

Reade stood up, “of course, come in.” He sat on the edge of his desk as Patterson took a seat next to him. “What's the matter?” He frowned when Patterson didn't say anything, just looking away from him slightly. He had noticed lately that Patterson had acted a lot different around him, starting from when Tasha had left. He knew that she was mad that he hadn't tried to find her, but there was something else there as well.

Finally, looking up at him Patterson sighed. “I need to take a break.” She was hoping he wouldn't see through her blatant lie. She never had been good at lying as it made her feel all itchy. “From work.”

Reade chuckled slightly, _that_ was why she was nervous? “You haven't taken a holiday in all the years we have worked together Patterson.” He laced his hands in his lap, staring down at her intently. Patterson squirmed in her seat, worried that she was about to be found out. “What's changed?”

“Tasha.” She blurted out, her cheeks turning red as she looked away from him. She took a deep breath, “I just mean... After everything that happened.” She huffed, annoyed that she couldn't get the words out. “She had the right idea, going away.” Looking back at Reade, he was looking down at her amusedly. “I won't be away long. Just a few days. Maybe a week.” She nodded, trying to make it more convincible.

Frowning slightly at Patterson's odd behaviour, Reade said, “I understand.” He stood up, and Patterson did too, taking the hint that the conversation was coming to a close. “Take as long as you need.” He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, before she thanked him and left.

One step down. Now she needed to find Rich. He was where she had been just ten minutes ago. Patterson found Rich sat at his desk, frowning down at something in front of him. Patterson stalled, realising that she had left the tablet there in her hurry to get to Reade's office. “Patsy pats.” He looked up at her, with a glint of mischief in is eye. She rolled her eyes at the nickname. He was incorrigible. “You have been a naughty girl, haven't you.”

He had clicked the tablet on to find out who it belonged to, only for the screen to come to life on the picture that Patterson had mistakenly left open. He noticed Tasha instantly. Patterson grabbed the tablet from his hand. “I need you to do me a favour.”

Squinting, Rich took the tablet back, zooming in on Tasha's face. “Does this favour have anything to do with a certain brunette, by any chance?” Patterson gaped at him. He had always been able to read her so well. It was infuriating. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“I'm going to find her.”

“That's a ridiculous idea.” He put his hand up to silence her when she started to protest. “You can't go alone.” He smiled slightly, handing the tablet back to her. He didn't miss the way Patterson's eyes softened when she looked down at Tasha's face.

“I have to.” She leant against the doorframe, her gaze falling back down to Tasha's hidden figure. “I need to find her.” She frowned when she realised her quiet her voice had gone.

“There's something else.” Rich placed his elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his fist. He waited until Patterson looked up at him, confused. It struck him then that she hadn't figured it out yet. He had known since he met them all that there were _some_ unspoken feelings between them. He didn't realise exactly _how_ unspoken these feelings were.

“What do you mean.”

A little nudge wouldn't hurt anyone, _right_? “I mean that you seem very insistent on finding her.”

“She's my best friend.” Patterson was unsure where he was going with this.

“Is she? The last time you were together you didn't seem to want anything to do with her.” He raised an eyebrow.

Patterson squinted down at him, “Cut to the point Rich, what are you trying to say?”

Being blunt seemed like the best way to go about it. “That maybe there is a little more feelings here, than her just being your best friend.”

“I don't...” She stopped, it suddenly dawning on her that he was right. She had felt weird with Reade since Tasha had told her that the two had slept together. Patterson had been confused about what these feelings were but now it made sense. She was jealous. Jealous that Reade had gotten to touch her in ways that she hadn't even thought about.

Oh god, and now she was _thinking_ about it.

Rich grinned and looked at her expectantly, “so what was it you needed.”

Catching her breath, Patterson narrowed her eyes at him, “I'm going to find her. She was in Peru only earlier today, so it shouldn't be too difficult to track her down.” He nodded for her to continue. “I need you to know. I will check in with you a few times a day. If I don't then...” Her sentence trailed off, not wanting to think about the dangers that would come with travelling to Peru alone.

“If you don't check back in, I'll tell Reade everything.” Patterson nodded.

“Okay. Guess I'm going to Peru then.”

 

Patterson packed everything in sight and was in and out of her apartment in under half an hour. She had only stopped to book a last minute flight to Lima.

Anxiously, Patterson stood in the line to board her flight. She was worried that the longer she took to get there, the more chance there is that Tasha would be gone by the time she got there. And she was nervous. It had been two months since she had seen her, and if she found her, she would be with her again within a day.

She would hear her voice. She would see her smile. She would be able to touch her. Patterson shook away those thoughts, not wanting her mind to wander to _that_ place. Well... not in public anyway.

The flight was long. Eight hours was a long time to sit and wait for something that you weren't sure would happen. It felt even longer due to the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about what Rich had said to her earlier in the day. She had feelings for Tasha. The second he had said that, she knew he was right. She had feelings for Tasha that weren't just friend feelings.

She was in love with Tasha.

The plane landed in Lima after a long flight. She went to the information desk, with the intention of finding somewhere to stay. She realised then that she didn't have any of the correct money on her, and so they woman directed her to the currency exchange office near the exit of the airport.

By the time Patterson had gotten the money she needed; dumped her belongings at the hotel and checked in with Rich, the sky was pitch black, lit up only by the night lights of the city.

Patterson hopped in a cab that was parked in the cab bay, giving him the name of the cathedral. It took only 15 minutes to arrive at her destination. She knew there was no chance that she would find any information on Tasha that night, but her body clock was off from the flight, and she would rather be out than lying in bed hopelessly.

The square outside the cathedral was breathtaking. It was beautiful in the photo, but the lights made it look even better. She paused outside the door, suddenly worried that she wasn't allowed to enter, but the door was open so she eventually went inside.

She wasn't sure it was possible, but somehow it was even better on the inside. It had a long isle up the centre, going right the way to the front of the cathedral. It was one long room. There were drapes and chandeliers hanging from the walls. A melody coming from an organ played to the empty room. The only other person in there was the person sat in front of the piano. His fingers played gracefully across the keys and for a moment, Patterson was entranced.

The man halted his playing when he felt the presence of the woman behind her. He turned back to her with a small smile on his face. “Hi,” Patterson did an awkward half wave, suddenly worried that she wasn't allowed to talk to him, or that he wouldn't speak English. The elderly man stood up to greet her.

“Good evening.” He smiled warmly, and held out his hand for her to shake. Patterson breathed a sigh of relief, and shook his hand in return.

“I was wondering if you could help me?” She steadied her shaking hand as she brought a photo of Tasha up on her phone, “I am looking for someone.” She showed it up to him, and he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket, placing them on before taking a better look.

His face lit up with a smile, “ahh, Miss Riva.”

Patterson blinked, remembering the time Tasha had gone undercover with Riva as her alias. “Yes!” She burst out, “Yes that's her!” She shoved the phone back in her pocket. “Have you seen her at all today?” He looked her up and down, inquisitively. It hit Patterson then that he was checking her over, possibly looking for a threat. That would imply that he and Tasha knew each other. “Please,” she grasped her hands together in front of her. “I just want to know that she is safe.” She put as much innocence into her voice as possible.

There were a few awkward seconds of silence between them before her sighed. “She is okay. You needn't worry.” He smiled at the relieved look on her face.

“Do you...” Patterson started hopefully, “Do you know where she is?”

“How do I know that you won't hurt her?”

 _Because I'm in love with her._ “We were close. I just want to know that she's okay. Please, if you know where she is, tell me.”

He nodded, before telling her. “The last I saw her, she was staying at the Costa del Sol, Wyndham.”

Patterson's eyes went wide. That was where she was staying. Tasha was staying in the same hotel as her. She had to get back. “Thank you.” She clutched his hand, “Thank you.” Giving it a small squeeze, she rushed out of the cathedral.

Panicking, she came to a stop. The cab she had gotten there had left, and she couldn't see another one. “Shit,” she muttered, before spotting an information board and hurrying over to it. The buses didn't run at this time of night. “Shit!” She pulled out her phone, googling the cab number for the city.

 

It was half an hour before her cab arrived. She chucked some money at the driver when they got back to the hotel, telling him to keep the change. Patterson hurried into the lobby, preparing to march straight over to the desk and demand that they tell her Tasha's room number.

But she didn't need to.

There was a woman sat in a black leather chair, facing away from the door. She had dark shoulder length hair (which was a little longer than the last time Patterson had seen her.) The woman was wearing a vest top, her toned arms on show. The scar on the back of her shoulder from when she had gotten shot, on view. She remembered one time Tasha had stayed at hers for the night after they had been reunited. The two of them had gotten a little drunk, and Patterson had trailed her fingers across the scar, Tasha shivering under her touch.

Her stomach churned. Tasha Zapata was right in front of her. As Patterson crept closer, she saw the other woman had a laptop on her lap. “Tasha.” She sighed, her voice barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Tasha.”

The woman in front of her froze. She slammed the lid of her laptop, and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Then she turned to face her.

Patterson felt herself tear up. She hadn't been expecting to find her. If she was being honest, a small part of herself hoped that she wouldn't. She had no idea what to say to her. “Hi.” She chucked, her tears leaving her eyes. Tasha looked her up and down, not quite believing that she was actually there. Patterson worried for a second that Tasha was going to run, but she jumped into action.

Before Patterson even had time to register what was happening, the other woman had enveloped her in a hug. Patterson hugged her tight, scared that if she let her go even a little bit, she would disappear again. “Patterson.” Tasha's lips grazed across her neck and Patterson sunk into her embrace. “You're here.” She pulled back slightly, a hand coming up to rest on Patterson's cheek. She brushed her thumb across Patterson's cheekbone.

Patterson chuckled slightly, “so are you.” They stepped back from each other, still in touching distance. “Is there somewhere we could talk?” She looked around them, realising that there were a few pairs of eyes on them.

“Yeah, come with me.” Tasha grabbed her laptop in one hand, and Patterson's hand in the other, and led her upstairs to her hotel room. It was bigger than Patterson's, as she was staying in a luxury room, that Patterson knew she wouldn't have been paying for herself. She pulled Patterson into the room, locking the door behind her, and placed her laptop on the desk provided. Crossing her arms across her chest, Tasha turned back to the other woman. She couldn't look her in the eye.

“What are you doing here P.” Patterson stalled. She had no idea what she was doing. There wasn't an end game. She knew that there was no way that she could get Tasha to come home, especially when she was in the middle of an undercover op. Tasha shook her head when she didn't get a reply. Turning away from her, Tasha busied her hands. “You shouldn't be here.”

Patterson took a deep breath. “I know.” She placed her hand gently on Tasha's bicep, ignoring the way her muscle flexed under her touch. “I'm sorry.”

Tasha stepped away, going towards the bar. She dug around a cabinet before pulling out a bottle of whiskey. She placed two glasses in front of her, and filled them, handing one of them to Patterson when she turned back. “You don't need to apologise for anything.”

“I do. I pushed you away.”

“For good reason.”

“No. I shouldn't have... You were right.” Patterson sat on the edge of the kingsized bed, looking around the room. She couldn't help but wonder if Tasha had shared that very bed with anyone. “I can see now that you were trying to protect me.”

“I really was.” Tasha sat down next to her, placing her own hand over Patterson's. “Everything I did was to protect you.” She stroked her thumb across her smooth skin, taking in every inch of the other woman before she had to leave again.

“Why?” Patterson's head tilted. _Why did she look so surprised?_ Tasha thought. Patterson had always been the one for her.

“Why what?”

Patterson looked down at their hands resting on the bed between them. “Why would you want to protect me? Why did you leave? Why are you _here_?” She thrust her arms out and Tasha knew she wasn't just talking about the hotel room. “Why haven't you come home yet?”

Tasha stood up, not wanting to see the disappointment on the other woman's face when she left her questions unanswered. _I want to protect you because I love you. Because I can't bare to lose you. I left because I couldn't stand to look at your face every day and see the pain that I had caused you. I can't come home yet because I'm committed to the work I'm doing now._

Her voice was quieter than the last time when she said, “Why won't you answer any of my questions?” She was still sat on the bed where Tasha had left her.

“I... I can't”

The other woman stood up behind her. “I think maybe this was a mistake.” She turned to go towards the door, and Tasha panicked. She couldn't leave yet. “I obviously shouldn't have come.”

“Patterson, wait.” She reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Looking between them in surprise, Patterson wondered if maybe her feelings were returned. Tasha's words swirled around her head. _Everything I did was to protect you._ “It's okay Tash.” She pulled away slightly, her other hand coming up to rest on the door handle. She didn't want to risk the fact that maybe Tasha didn't have feelings for her. There was nothing worse than setting yourself up for failure. “I'll leave first thing in the morning and you will never have to see me again.” She started to pull her hand away from Tasha's but she held on.

Tears come to her eyes. “I don't want you to leave.” She begged, “please stay.”

Patterson's hand fell from the handle, and Tasha finally eased her grip. “I'm confused. First you say I shouldn't be here, then you say you don't want me to leave.” She grabbed Tasha's hand in both of her own, “Tash, what's going on?”

Taking a deep breath, Tasha decided to just tell her. If she couldn't trust Patterson, who _could_ she trust. “I'm undercover.” She pulled her back over to the bed, not bothering to get their glasses from where they had been abandoned on the floor. This conversation would be easier if the both of them were sober.

Patterson chuckled, “yeah no shit.”

Tasha joined in, enthralled in the other woman. _God,_ had she missed that smile. “I take it Keaton hasn't told you anything.”

“I never asked. I figured out you were undercover a while back and spent the last month tracking you down.” Tasha laughed and Patterson blushed a deep red, coughing to cover up her embarrassment. “Which isn't as creepy as it sounds, I promise.” She looked around them, steadying her breath. “You know,” Patterson smirked, “you should really be more careful out in public if you didn't want to be found.”

“Well, most people don't have FBI equipment to use to find people. And it did take you a month.”

“You're right.” Patterson nodded, their small talk coming to a close. “So uh...” looking anywhere but at the other woman in the room, she said, “What exactly are you doing in Peru?” She pulled her legs up under her, leaning back against the headrest.

Tasha leant her elbow on the same headrest, resting her chin on her hand. “You know I can't tell you that P.”

Patterson turned slightly, facing Tasha head-on. “I know. You can't blame me for trying.”

“Why are you really here?” Her hand came up, resting on Patterson's thigh.

“To find you, of course.” Patterson rested her hand on top of Tasha's. The hand under her own turned and they laced their fingers together.

“And you couldn't just wait for me to come home?” _home._ Tasha thought about that word a lot. She would think about how she couldn't wait to go home; all she wanted was her _home._ But she didn't think she had a home any more. She was no longer welcome in the FBI, and she didn't feel welcome in Patterson's life anymore. Or so she thought.

“I...” She should tell her. They were holding hand's for fuck sake, Tasha must feel _something_ for her. She took a breath before diving into the abyss. “Tasha, I actually came her to tell you something.” She bit down on her lip, shifting closer to Tasha. The other woman's gaze fell down to her mouth briefly.

Tasha inched closer, “Tell me what?” She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She felt like a teenager again. It felt like she had spent her whole life waiting or this moment.

So naturally, that would be the moment that Tasha heard someone in the hall. She pulled away quickly, looking at Patterson with wide eyes. “Hide.” She hissed, hurrying her off the bed.

“What?” Patterson gaped at her, glancing quickly to the door, before jumping off the bed panicking. Tasha opened the wardrobe door, and ushered Patterson inside.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, as the door closed.

Patterson huffed, “you should be,” she said under her breath.

Tasha looked around the room checking that everything was in place. She dived for the second glass on the floor, downing the content quickly and shoving the glass in the sink. She could pass it off as one she had used earlier. The second she had done that, the door finally opened.

Peeking out the gap through the closet door, Patterson almost gasped out loud. Blake freaking Crawford had just entered Tasha's hotel room... or was Tasha in _her_ hotel room?

Blake groaned as she kicked off her heels, “hey you.” Tasha smiled at her naturally, whilst trying to slow her breath. In the past two months that they had been working together, she had actually come to like the other woman. Blake walked up to her and hooked her arm around Tasha's waist. Even with her heels off, she was still taller than the other woman.

“Hey  _you.”_ Tasha wrapped her arms around the other woman, “what are you doing back so soon? I thought the meeting was going on until morning?”

Patterson gaped as she watched them. Tasha had her arms around _Blake freaking Crawford!_ The woman who had killed Roman. This was Tasha's mission?

“We are taking a break. I just thought I would come back and see you.” She placed a kiss on Tasha's lips. Tasha who reacted instantly, briefly forgetting the woman she had shoved in her closet just moments ago. When the thought that she would rather be kissing Patterson came into her head, she remembered and pulled away. She smiled up at Blake, wiggling out of her embrace.

“Do you want a drink?” Tasha asked, silently praying that her answer would be no.

Her prayers were heard. “No, I should get back.” She stretched out her feet, and then squeezed into her heels once again.

Tasha chuckled, “You will be sitting down, why do you insist on wearing those monstrosities?”

Blake looked up at her from under her lashes, “Agent Zapata, just because you live in jeans and sneakers,” her lip curled, “doesn't mean that I will too.” She smirked at Tasha's face. “Don't take it personally babe. You know I love your sneakers.”

“Mhm.” Tasha hummed, helping Blake to her feet. “Get out of here.”

Blake laughed, “This meeting will probably go on until mid afternoon tomorrow,” Tasha cringed, that was a long time to be sitting in a room full of bald, old white men. “I know.” Blake's expression mirrored her own. “It's for the greater good. Right?”

Tasha nodded, repeating her words back to her. “the greater good.” Tasha poked Blake in the butt, “now go. You don't want to be late back do you?” Blake rolled her eyes slightly, grinning at Tasha.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Don't forget to eat.” Tasha called out after her.

Patterson let out a wobbly breath. She was struggling to believe everything she had just seen. Tasha and _Blake._ Blake who knew who she was.

Tasha's smile dropped from her face the second she closed the door behind Blake. “Patterson?” She called softly, resting her hand against the wardrobe door. She got no response. “P?” She opened the door and her heart broke. Patterson was looking up at her, all colour gone from her face and tears in her eyes, and hugging her knees.

Patterson scrambled to get out of the confined space, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe. “You...” She shook her head, looking at the door that Blake had just left through. “You lied to me!”

Tasha flinched at the sudden anger in her voice. “I didn't-”

“Again. You lied to me _again._ ”

Grabbing onto Patterson's arm, Tasha spun the other woman around to face her. “I didn't lie-”

Patterson shook her away, stepping away from Tasha until the back of her legs hit the bed. “Agent Zapata.” Tasha closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She had known this conversation was coming the second she had heard Blake's key in the door. “She she called you _Agent Zapata!”_

“I can explain-”

“Are you even undercover?” Patterson looked at her with betrayal burning in her eyes. “Or is that just another thing to add to the list of things you've lied to me about?” Tasha knew instantly that she was referring to what had happened with Borden.

“I am undercover!” Tasha shouted over her ramblings, trying to properly get the attention of the other woman who had started pacing across the floor. “But not with her. We... she is undercover too. We both are.”

Patterson stopped in her tracks, wide eyes turning to Tasha's own. “Wait... What?”

“Blake know's I'm CIA.” Finally, Patterson seemed to understand what Tasha was saying.

“I'm confus...” Her sentence trailed off as she looked at Tasha, new tears forming in her eyes. “That means that whole... _thing_ that just happened between you two was real.”

“What?”

“You  _kissed_ her Tasha!”

Tasha frowned. “I... did.” Why did _that_ seem to be the bit that Patterson was hung up on.

“I thought... Never mind.” Patterson shook her head in disbelief. “I must be stupid to have ever thought you could care about me too.” She walked over to the door, Tasha following directly after her.

“What are you saying, Patterson?”

Patterson closed her eyes, her voice low, she scoffed, “you don't get it do you?”

Tasha stepped towards her “Patterson-”

“Do you want to now what I was going to say to you before?” Tasha blinked in surprise, nodding silently. “I was going to tell you that I love you. That I am _in love with you._ ”

“Oh.” Tasha's mouth fell open. Her throat had gone dry. Patterson was in love with her. Patterson, who she was in love with... was in love with _her._ And all she could say was oh?

“And you... and Blake!” Patterson gestured towards the door, a bitter look on her face.

The distance between them suddenly seemed too much. “It means nothing. I promise.” Tasha took another step towards her, stopping when Patterson held a hand up between them.

“Forget it, I should go.” Every bit of Patterson was telling her that she should stay. She should fight for Tasha. But it hurt too much. She had felt her heart break when Tasha had kissed Blake.

“Patterson wait.” Her voice broke, “Please don't leave.” It was almost enough to get her to stop.

Her voice was thick with emotion, “have a nice life, Zapata.”

“I love you too.”

Patterson stopped, leaning her head against the door. Had she just imagined that? “Say that again.”

Tasha's voice was closer this time as she said, “I love you too dumbass.”

With a goofy smile on her face, Patterson looked over her shoulder at Tasha. “You do?” Tasha had matching tear tracks on her face.

Tasha stepped closer, “Me and Blake really is nothing P.”

“Nothing?”

Tasha's heart was beating way faster than normal. “It was just a bit of fun. That's all.” Her face fell when Patterson turned back to the door, her hand sliding down to the handle. “Please st-” She was cut off by the sound of the lock clicking into place. A smirk grew on her face as Patterson shrugged out of the long coat she had been wearing since they had reunited. Patterson turned back to her then, wearing a matching smirk.

Tasha couldn't stand to be apart from her anymore and she pulled Patterson into her arms. She stopped when there faces were merely an inch apart. Patterson's eyes flickered down to Tasha's lips, and she suddenly felt nervous. Tasha knew that once she had felt Patterson's lips on her own, there would be no going back for them. She kissed her anyway.

Patterson had always thought that whole thing about sparks flying when you finally kissed the right person to be incredibly cliché. It was the stuff of disney movies; romance novels (which she definitely _didn't_ read in her free time.) Except as Tasha's lips moved against her own, her entire body tingled.

She wanted to be closer to Tasha. She wanted to feel Tasha's skin against her own. She wanted all of her. She kicked pressed her foot against the back of the heel on her trainers, kicking them off. All the while her hands wandered over Tasha's body.

Tasha pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Patterson's. “Don't rush P.” She chuckled breathily, “we have all night.”

Patterson's expression turned sad, “and what about after?”

“We go again?” Tasha smirked, pulling Patterson back to her by the back of the neck. Their kiss was slower this time. Deeper. One hand stayed on the back of Patterson's neck, the other fell to her back, gliding lower.

Tasha guided Patterson towards the bed, pushing her down when the back of her knees touched it. Slowly, teasingly, Tasha pulled her vest top up over her head and Patterson audibly gasped. Tasha wasn't wearing a bra. Tasha smiled warmly down at her as hesitant hands came up to press lightly against the scars on her abdomen. There was a lot more there than Patterson had been anticipating.

The blonde leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses against each healed wound. Tasha shivered. She could get used to the feeling of Patterson's lips on her skin. Patterson looked up at her with wide eyes, “Are you okay?”

Tasha straddled Patterson, taking her face in her hands. “I'm more than okay.” Her heart warmed at the smile that lit up Patterson's face. Leaning forward, her lips grazed across Patterson's earlobe, the other woman breathing heavy with anticipation. “Now please,” her voice was low, a growl, in Patterson's ear. “Fuck me.”

Tasha whispered declarations of love across every inch of Patterson's body throughout the night; she took her again and again until Patterson was all but begging her to stop. She came with tears in her eyes, as she cried out Tasha's name, and Tasha kissed them away.

 

The two women were still lying awake; entangled; breathless as the sun had began to rise in the sky, yet Tasha couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She wanted to treasure all of the time she had with Patterson while she still could.

Patterson lay with her head on Tasha's chest, whilst Tasha tangled her fingers through blonde locks. “I'll come home.” She said, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over them. Patterson looked up at her with raised eyebrows. Tasha dropped her hand down to rest on Patterson's shoulder.

“What?”

“I'll drop the op.” She trailed her fingertips lightly across Patterson's naked shoulder, smiling at the goosebumps that followed. She didn't make eye contact with Patterson as she said, “The whole reason I left in the first place was because I didn't know how to live in a world where you hated me.

Patterson gently grabbed Tasha's chin, forcing the other woman to look at her. “I never hated you.”

Tasha rolled her eyes, a smile playing across her lips. “Now you tell me.” Patterson chuckled, nudging Tasha on the leg with her knee.

“You know...” Patterson fiddled with Tasha's fingers, “I think I have always been in love with you.”

Tasha's heart beat faster in her chest. This moment didn't quite feel real. She was worried that if she fell asleep now, she would wake up in the morning to an empty bed and find that none of this was real. She had never once imagined that she would get to hear Patterson say those words to her. _I'm in love with you._

“Really?” At Tasha's confused voice, Patterson leant on her elbow, looking down at Tasha properly. She smoothed away the crease that she got between her eyebrows every time she frowned... which was a lot.

“I had these... feelings.” She laughed softly to herself, “I don't think I ever really knew what they were you know?” When Tasha nodded she continued. “It hurt me, a lot, when you betrayed me. But I think if it was Kurt who had done it or Jane or anyone else... I would have forgiven them.” She hated the look that had taken place on Tasha's face. “Its was because it was _you_ that it hurt so much. Because I knew that deep down... I am in love with you.”

Tasha would never grow old of hearing those words. She pulled Patterson down to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I'm sorry again about that.”

A smirk made it's way onto Patterson's lips. She sat up, and suddenly Tasha was being straddled by Patterson's very naked body. She rested a hand on either side of Tasha's head, leaning over her face. “Maybe you will just have to find a way to make me forgive you.” Any sleepiness she had before had gone, a mixture of cheekiness and lust taking over. She wiggled her eyebrows at Tasha who burst out laughing.

“You wanna go again?” Instinctively, Tasha's hands rested against Patterson's ass, pulling her down on top of her. “Aren't you like... hungry?”

“Hungry for you.” Patterson kissed her neck.

Tasha laughed. She could get used to this side of her. “We have things we should probably talk ab-”

Patterson's face was suddenly right above her own, “Which we will talk about in the morning. In the meantime, Agent Zapata.” She ghosted her lips over Tasha's, “please shut up.”


End file.
